In a DLP (Digital Light Processing) projection device, a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) chip is a core component of the projection equipment for modulating an illumination beam irradiated thereon according to an image signal, and delivering the modulated illumination beam into a lens assembly to accomplish the imaging. In the projection equipment, the illumination beam travels through a series of optical lenses to eventually arrive at the DMD chip which, in turn, modulate the illumination beam to create the final image.
The DMD chip includes on its surface thousands of micro reflection mirrors that are flipped according to a modulation driving signal in order to modulate illumination beam and reflect the modulated illumination beam into the lens to form the image. The chip has a small surface dimension, typically at a fraction of an inch, but is subject to illumination beam at very intensive power level of up to hundred watts or even higher. In addition, the micro reflection mirrors have to be flipped at frequencies corresponding to the frame rate of the image, consuming electrical power while accumulating heat. Meanwhile, a drive-control circuit corresponding to the DMD chip also generates heat after extended operation times, leading temperature rise in the operation environment of the DMD chip. It can be seen that both the DMD chip itself and its surrounding assemblies can cause heat accumulation, creating a hot operation environment. As an electronic element, the DMD chip can be negatively influenced by the high temperature in performance. Therefore, the DMD chip needs to be timely and efficiently dissipated of the heat during operation to ensure normal operation of elements therein and prolong its useful lifespan.